1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving circuit and compensation method thereof, especially a display panel driving circuit and compensation method thereof which can improve the waveform outputted from a far-end load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional structure of liquid crystal display panel driving device, as shown in FIG. 1A, comprises a liquid crystal panel (not shown), gate driver configured to activate gate lines of the liquid crystal panel, and source driver configured to charge/discharge cells of source lines of the liquid crystal panel to display image.
However, due to the distances between each source driver and the cell (RC1˜RC5) are different, so that the equivalent resistance between the source driver output end and the cell of the near-end, and the equivalent resistance between the source driver output end and the cell of the far-end are different. As shown in FIG. 1B, the charge/discharge waveforms W1˜W5 from source driving IC to near-end cell and to far-end cell are not completely the same, so that the image reacted by the cells occurred color difference.